Various designs of water tight watch-cases have already been proposed which might be defined by the basic definition which has been given above. If reference should be made for instance to U.S. Pat. No. 3,729,924 one will find there a watch-glass fixed by means of an adhesive onto a ring forming a flange. Between the ring and the case-band is arranged a sealing gasket. The ring is provided with a notch arranged to grasp a bezel which is fixed to the case-band by means of screws of which the heads are supported on openings arranged in the underside of the case-band. When the screws are tightened down, the sealing gasket is compressed, thereby sealing the watch-case against moisture.
If this design may be said to give satisfactory solution to the sealing problem for a watch-case, it is no longer applicable to modern designs where it is desired to have an edge to edge mounting of the watch-glass onto the case-band. In effect, the bezel which is normally provided has a certain width and projects over the edge of the watch-glass, thus preventing the desired aesthetic aspect.
As much may be said concerning French patent 2 251 044 cited in the search report. The water tight watch described therein is provided with a bezel which is fixed on the upper face of the case-band by fixing feet. The bezel which forms a frame is provided with claws distributed on the sides opposed to the frame in a manner to be supported on at least two bevelled surfaces of the watch-glass and to press this latter against a sealing gasket. However, this arrangement likewise does not permit an edge to edge setting of the watch-glass onto the case-band.
The purpose of the present invention is to provide a water tight watch-case in which the watch-glass is fixed to the case by claws in the same manner as a gem is set into its mounting and this according to means which will be defined in the claims.